Shallow Secrets
by The Girl With The Silly Smile
Summary: Harry and Draco have a secret, and with the help of Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, they're able to tell it. This is that story. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

...Raise your hand if you're mad at K.J. *Raises hand*. Yes, I'm mad at myself. I promised you guys I'd be writing more, but I've actually been writing less. Well, that's not true. I haven't been POSTING, but I have been writing. Hence the new FF. I'm so sorry I haven't been posting and I'm not going to give ya'll a bullshit story about how I've been in school and blah blah blah. While that IS true, the real reason I've been kind of absent is that little pest we call Writer's Block. If any of you have any ideas for either _The Bartener _or _Sing for the Moments_, please PLEASE let me know!

I've also started doing volunteer work and a lot of other after school things and I REALLY am truly sorry for not posting. I also live in a REALLY small town and basically, we do events for EVERYTHING... Seriously. But like I said, I've barely had time to see my FAMILY, let alone post.

While I REALLY love writing Fanfictions for all of you, I need time for myself. And I don't mean to sound selfish, but I need time to relax and spend time on myself, and I RARELY get time to do that. But enough with my apologizing and complaining, onto the new Fanfiction!

P.S. I think I'm going to delete some of my older FFs from my profile, simply because they're not well written at all. Sorry if you love some of my older fanfictions but I really think I'm gonna do that.

Anyway, I love you all and hope you still love me!

xoxo,

K.J

* * *

Shallow Secrets

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Although I've been out of school for quite a few years now, I'm still haunted with the memories those narrow corridors and secret alcoves hold. Silent meetings and stolen kisses hidden by tapestries swimming through my brain.

In twenty years, thirty years, and even to my death I'll never forget those moments. I'll hold onto them for dear life, my mental fingers scraping at them, clutching them to me in hopes that they'll never leave.

I'll never let myself forget them. I couldn't. Not even if I wanted to... And I don't.

He meant everything to me for all those years. He _means _everything to me now. His silky blonde hair that he spends far too much time on in the morning and his stormy gray eyes that very few have seen the broken man that hides behind. He's perfect.

He will always be my 'one'... But he can't be my only. He isn't my only. _She _is supposed to be my one and only—my _forever&always_. My 'until death do we part'. But she's not. She doesn't give me what I need. I love her. But I am not in love with her. I couldn't be if I tried.

I did what I was meant to do by marrying her and giving her babies. I am thirty-nine and have three children with a woman. A woman completely oblivious to the nights I lie awake fantasizing about him. She doesn't see that whenever our son mentions his son, the light in my eyes fades, turning me into a dark creature, intent on seeing him.

I can't see him often. Once a month if I'm lucky. But we talk regularly—sometimes for hours. He always asks when I will tell my wife about him... I've never given him an answer. I don't know when I will tell her. His wife knows and she is supportive of our relationship—overly so. She wants us to tell our families and children. But I can't. I'm supposed to be the Boy Hero. The one who saved the Wizarding World and settled down and created heirs—not the secretly gay, unhappy man I am today.

He accentuates the good in me and helps me with the bad. He gives me life. He always has. Ever since fourth year.

Draco Lucius Malfoy was, is and always will be the man that holds my heart in the palms of his hands. And he knows just how to tug those strings.

"Harry! Please come inside, its freezing out here!" Ginny begs from behind me, rubbing her arms to keep her warm in the frigid December air.

Ginny stands behind me, clad in her pale blue flannel pajamas and fuzzy pink robe, pleading to get me back inside.

I can't go back in there. I can't sit around the Christmas tree, watching my family sing festive songs and drink eggnog while all I want is to be with him.

The holidays have become more of a requirement than the Norman Rockwell Christmases I imagined having when I was young. I long to have Draco in my arms, watching as our kids tear the shiny paper off of their presents, basking in the grace of the Lord. The Weasleys, Potters and Malfoys all being together for the celebrations would be ideal.

It's a dream. And unfortunately, that's all it would ever be.

"Harry James Potter! Come inside this instant!" Ginny orders, stomping her foot like Lily used to when she was young.

I whip my head around and soften the look on my face from resentment and anger to a fake smile and walk silently back inside where Ginny closes the door behind her, looking over to the family she adored.

"Mom! Dad! Come look at what Auntie Luna gave me!" Lily shrieks, jumping up from her spot on the carpet next to her brothers.

The tiny redhead dances over to us, waving Luna's old lion head costume as high above her as she can, a pearly white smile gracing her face.

"That's nice, honey," I say, unamused, checking my mobile for the hundredth time that night, wishing for even a text message from Draco.

Lily's face falls as she realizes that I'm uninterested with her newly acquired Christmas present.

"Harry, darling, can I speak to you in private?" Ginny asks, taking note of my lack of care toward my daughter.

I nod, emotionless.

Ginny and I head into the kitchen, out of earshot from the rest of the family before she mumbles, "Harry, what's the matter with you recently? You've not a care in the world for your children... Or your wife. You hardly even look at me anymore. Harry, tell me if I've done something to make you upset with me. I miss the old you."

I sigh, rubbing my temples with my thumb and forefinger.

"Gin, please, don't do this now. I'm going out. I'll be home later."

With that, I turn away from her and continue on my way outside, ignoring Albus' call of, "Where are you going, Dad?" as I did.

As soon as I get to an appropriate apparating point, I apparate to the newly renovated Malfoy Manor and knock almost inaudibly on the massive front door.

After about a minute, Astoria answers, smiling brightly, a champagne flute in hand.

"Harry!" she cheers, grabbing me by the arm and pulling me into the foyer with her. "You're just in time to see Scorpius try out his new Nimbus. Although, I don't think that's exactly why you're here."

I laugh—genuinely laugh—and give her a crooked smile.

"I'll go get him for you," Astoria winks, bouncing off toward the backyard Quidditch pitch where Draco must be.

Minutes later, she returns with her blonde husband trailing behind her, a look of adoration being sent my way, forcing a smile onto my face.

"Love..." Draco whispers, sidestepping Astoria so he could place his hands on my sides and press his soft lips to my forehead.

"Well, I'll just leave you two to it. Draco, I told Score that you had a visitor and that you wouldn't be long—so don't be long," Astoria orders, turning toward me before saying, "Oh, and Harry dear, stay as long as you like."

Draco and I nod in acknowledgment and begin walking through the Labyrinth of hallways until descending upon Draco and Astoria's master bedroom.

Draco kicks his shoes off and lays them neatly next to the bedroom door and sits down on a plush chair to the right of his bed, near a desk. I follow suit, toeing my shoes off and situating myself on his lap.

"Oh, Draco, it's been much too long since I've seen you," I whisper, an intense sadness that only Draco could take away filling me from head to toe.

"I know, my love. It's hard, though, because we have families. We have wives, Harry. We aren't teenagers anymore. We set our stage years ago, and we can't change it now."

Draco draws gentle patterns on my legs with his fingers as we sit, only the moonlight illuminating the bedroom.

"But I wish we could. Draco, I love you. And I want to see you when I wake up in the morning, and I want to kiss you goodnight. I can't do that if we see each other once a month—at most."

"All it would take would be for you to tell Ginny and the kids, and I'm yours. All yours."

Draco nuzzles his nose against my neck before kissing that same spot gently.

"I wish I could. Ginny would take the kids from me. I love my kids—I couldn't lose them. Astoria and Scorpius are different then Ginny and my children. Astoria accepts our relationship, and Scorpius would too if you would tell him. Ginny would make sure I never saw my kids again," I frown, creating creases on my forehead, giving away my age.

"She could try. But that wouldn't be in the best interest of your kids. James and Al especially. They need their father. She could try to do that, but she wouldn't be able to—not by the Ministry's ruling anyway," Draco reasons, using two of his fingers to turn my head so I was looking at him before he presses his lips to mine.

The kiss doesn't go far. We pull back, a small _click _resounding throughout the room as our lips part.

"Draco, I want to tell Ginny, and I want to tell her soon. Do you think Astoria would have any ideas on how or when I should?"

"Of course she will. She's a woman, she understands."

Draco laughs, stretching his neck up like a giraffe to kiss my collarbone. I love when he does that. It's always been a sensitive spot for me and Draco knows that. He knows what he's doing. Of course he does—he's a Malfoy, and they definitely know what they do to people—good or bad.

"Well, then when I'm done with you, I'll ask her," I wink, standing up from Draco's lap, yanking him up by his shirt and pulling him tightly against me.

The man in front of me smiles—oh, how I love his smile—and leans down to kiss me again.

We don't get too far before I remember Astoria telling her husband to be quick because of Scorpius and we head toward the Malfoy's at-home Quidditch pitch.

Scorpius waits with his mother, new broom in hand, smiling like a kid should.

His eyes light up immensely when his father steps outside, the same look stays in place when I appear alongside him.

"Mr. Potter!" Scorpius cheers, almost letting his broom fall before catching it.

"Scorpius, we go through this every time I'm here. Please, call me Harry," I laugh, ruffling his blonde hair that he inherited from his father.

I may not be at the Malfoy Manor often, but Scorpius always knows when I'm over—when he's not away at school, that is. However, he doesn't know why I'm at his house when I am—He doesn't know the feelings I have for his father. He doesn't know that I am, and always will be madly in love with the man before us.

"Right, sorry, M—Harry," Scorpius apologizes, giving me a shy smile before turning to his father. "Dad! Can I try out my new broom now?"

"Of course, Score. Let's get on with it!" Draco replies, grinning down at his son, running off to a clear spot to kick off, leaving Astoria and I to talk.

I take a small step toward her and with a shy smile begin, "Astoria?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Of course," she smiles.

"Well, I was talking to Draco while we were upstairs, and I was hoping you could give me a few pointers on how I should tell Ginny. I want to tell her now—she deserves it," I tell her, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh, Harry! That's wonderful!" Astoria clapped her hands together, her brunette hair bouncing on her decollete. "I cannot promise that Ginevra will be as accepting as I am. Draco is my best friend—he was never really my husband, as he told me about you before we were married. I appreciated Draco telling me that he was with you, and because we both wanted to be parents, we decided to marry and stay together. I love Scorpius more than life, and I know Draco does too... But Draco loves someone else too—you."

I smile to myself and bite my lower lip, slightly embarrassed by the laugh Astoria lets out.

"Don't be embarrassed, Harry. Draco is a wonderful man and an exceptional father to Score. You two deserve to be happy—and happy together. And you will be."

I nod, thinking hard about everything she's saying, blowing a piece of unruly hair out of my face.

"As for telling your wife, I would say wait until your children are back at school so she has time to think about what you're telling her. And seeing as all students are required to be back at school in three days, that should be soon. This way, while they're away, she couldn't threaten to leave and take them with her. However, you then face telling your children when they come home again in the Spring. Though, that's not for a while, so you have time," Astoria advises, watching as Draco and Scorpius fly around together, Draco giving his son pointers wherever he could.

I nod again, listening intently, thankful to have a woman's advice.

"How you word your confession and to what extent as far as details go you are willing to share, you have to decide yourself, but other than that, I think that's all. I hope I helped."

"Astoria, you did more than help. I just hope that this will end in the best case scenario, rather than the worst."

* * *

So what'd ya think?

Please review!

xoxo,

K.J


	2. Chapter 2

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Two

* * *

James, Albus and Lily left for school about two days ago and now I sit alone in the kitchen, staring down at a cup of coffee, awaiting either Ginny's return from the grocery store, or a call from Draco.

Today is the day I've decided to tell Ginny. She deserves to know.

I hear the front door close and snap out of whatever trance I must have been put into.

Ginny carries a brown paper bag in her hands as she steps into the kitchen. I take the bag from her and begin to put away the fruits and vegetables she bought as I slowly pluck up the courage to tell her.

"Gin? Can we talk?" I ask, not looking at her, but at the bananas in my hand. There's six of them, all about six inches long, and bright yellow.

"Of course, darling, what's on your mind?" Ginny says, an obvious smile in her voice, though I can't see it.

"Ginny, I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you... I—" I begin, but Ginny is quick to interrupt me.

"You don't love me. That's what you're going to say, right?"

I slowly nod, as the reality of the situation dawns on me for the first time.

"There's someone else, too, isn't there?" Ginny continues, as if reading my mind.

I nod again, thinking of Draco—only of Draco and my love for him.

"Who is she?"

I don't reply. Draco may be feminine in some respects, but he is no woman.

"It is a woman, isn't it?" Ginny asks, and that's when I break down. I cry for the first time in a long time.

I've been emotionless and completely careless for so long that I can't remember how it feels to cry until I do it. And I cry for ages.

Ginny places her hand on my back but doesn't say anything.

"Can you at least tell me his name?" Ginny asks, a wave of sadness in her voice.

Ginny is distraught. I can tell. She may not be upset right now, but she will be—and she'll hate me.

I can't answer through the tears. I can't tell my wife that not only am I not in love with her, but I am in love with a man—Draco Malfoy, of all people.

"Can you tell me how long this has been going on?" Ginny asks, dropping her last question and moving onto another one.

I still can't answer. That question is equally as hard to discuss with my wife.

"You don't want me to answer that, Ginny," I reply, still keeping my eyes off of her, letting the tears I cry fall into the sink.

"Yes, I do, Harry. I think I deserve to know."

It takes me a while to get up the courage to reply to Ginny. She's right. She deserves to know. But something in my gut tells me not to tell her I never really was in love with her. I gave her children, yes, so she could have something when I finally told her about Draco.

"I've been secretly with... him since fourth year in school."

I hear Ginny gasp from behind me, a broken cry escaping her lips.

"Fourth year?! Harry James Potter! You've lied to me since the very beginning?! How could you?! I hate you!"

Ginny drums her french manicured nails on the counter before wrapping her long fingers around a ripened Granny Smith apple before expertly throwing it right at my head.

After years of Quidditch, I'm able to dodge it pretty easily, but not without catching a partial glimpse of her face for the first time since she got home.

"Ginny, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," I apologize, reaching for the apple that has now fallen to the floor.

"Don't you apologize to me, Harry Potter! Not only have you been cheating on me for as long as we've been together, oh no, but it's also a man! Now, I may not know exactly who he is but you better believe I will find out! And when I do—Oh, you better hope he stays far away from this house!"

I bow my head, already expecting her to say something along those lines.

Ginny's face is about as read as her hair, her mouth twisted angrily into a scowl as she stares me down.

The waterworks finally stop as I place the apple that had been thrown at my head back in the bowl with the other fruits on the counter.

"Ginny, I already said I'm sorry, I don't know what else you want me to do," I say at a level tone, trying not to sound too angry or hurt.

After all, she's the one who has every right to be upset, not me.

"I want you to tell me one of two things; One, his name. Or two, that he doesn't mean anything to you and that you'll stop seeing him. Not only that, but we will never speak of this again—to anyone!"

I don't hesitate. I refuse to lie to Ginny—I've done too much of that. If I tell her Draco means nothing to me, I'm lying. That's too painful of a thought in and of itself. I tell her who he is—even though I could've gone my whole life without having done it.

"It's Draco Malfoy," I mumble, hoping she hasn't heard it.

Unfortunately, my luck isn't that great and she does, as if I've screamed it at the top of my lungs.

"Get out, Harry Potter. Get out and _don't _come back."

Ginny's face says it all. She's completely livid. I can't blame her, and I don't.

I don't protest; I nod, and spin on my heels and quickly exit our—Ginny's—home and apparate to the one place I know I can always go to, regardless of time of day or how long it's been since I've visited—the wonderful Weasley household.

I knock on the door of my two best friends' house and wait for an answer.

Ron swings the door open after a few seconds as he yells something I don't catch back to his wife who is no doubt curled up with a book somewhere, seeing as her kids are no longer home to occupy her time.

"Harry, mate! How are you?" Ron asks before noticing that I'm clearly _not _okay. "Harry, what's wrong?"

I don't answer yet. I nod my head toward his living room, silently asking for permission to enter. Ron babbles a little about coming inside before moving aside and letting me pass into his kitchen.

Hermione bounces into the room, clad in pajamas and bunny slippers, a book in hand and a bright smile on her face.

"Harry!" she cheers before also taking note of the fact that I am not myself. "Harry, dear, what's wrong?"

"Guys, I have to tell you something before somebody else does. You guys are probably going to be incredibly angry with me for this, but I already told one person tonight, and I think I should tell you guys too."

Hermione and Ron lead me to the sofa in the living room—I sit on one, and they sit on the other, hands intertwined and resting on Hermione's knee.

"What is it?" Hermione asks, raising an eyebrow so it disappeared under the fringe she's newly cut into her hair.

"Ginny and I... aren't together anymore. We've separated," I say, not giving any explanation.

"What? Why?!" Hermione shouts while Ron's jaw drops to the floor.

"That's the tricky part," I reply, scratching the back of my neck nervously.

"What's tricky about it?" Hermione asks, shooting off the couch and kneeling down in front of me, placing her hands on my knees.

"I guess I'll just come right out with it," I say before noticing myself a double meaning to my words. "Well, that really makes this so much more real then, saying that, doesn't it? I—well, I told Ginny that I haven't exactly been _straight _forward with her."

The couple before me's heads cock to the side, a questioning look covering both their faces.

"Harry, what are you trying to say?" Ron asks.

"Oh for the love of—I've been cheating on Ginny since before we were even married. Furthermore, it's Draco bloody Malfoy!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this! It means a lot that you took the time to read it!

xoxo,

K.J


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

"Draco, Scor owled. It's for you. Well, if the very calligraphy looking penmanship that he only could've gotten from you spelling out _Dad_ means anything," Astoria laughs, walking into Draco's bedroom, an envelope with black ink on the front in hand.

Draco rises from his desk chair and silently walks over to his wife, taking the envelope in one hand, placing his other on Astoria's lower back, guiding her back over to his desk, giving up his chair so she could sit.

"Well, are you going to open it?" Astoria asks, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow so it disappeared under her fringe.

"Of course I am, Ms. Impatient," Draco gently pushes Astoria's shoulder, laughing along with her like they are best friends, not husband and wife.

Draco smiles, breaking the seal on the envelope and pulling out the sheets of stationary inside.

"Dad, first, I just want to ask how you and mom are. No doubt missing me of course, but I'm a Malfoy, its in our genetics to be missed. I hope you guys are doing well. But Dad, I have a question for you—just you," Draco reads aloud.

Astoria nods and stands from the desk, kissing Draco on the cheek before all Draco could hear was the _click, click_ of her high heeled boots disappearing around the corner.

"Well, I meant to ask you this before I left, but Mr. Potter has been around for a while, despite the antipathy between you two. Earlier today in Potions, one of my classmates mentioned something that had me turning my head and Albus turning red. He said that he heard from the Fat Lady portrait that back when you two were in school, you used to sneak around a lot—together."

Draco sighs. He knew this would come out eventually, but he wasn't exactly expecting it to come out while his son was in school.

Despite Draco's obvious apprehension about moving forward in the letter, he continued.

"Everybody all day has been saying that you and Mr. Potter probably still sneak around and Albus is actually getting pretty beaten up about it. He's sitting in front of the fireplace with this vacant look on his face that is actually kind of creeping me out. But anyway, regardless of whether what was said in Potions is true or not, you're still my dad. You don't have to owl me back, I'll see you in a couple of weeks anyway," Draco reads, flipping to the last and final page of the letter.

The words that stare back at him make him laugh. They fill him with happiness and just a hint of confusion.

"Plus, I kind of have something to tell you too. Don't worry, it's nothing crazy—well, not compared to your allegations anyway. I love you, Dad. And I always will. Don't think for a second that I don't or won't. We'll talk when I come home again in March. -S."

Draco smiles, not for the fact that his son is on to his little secret, but that he said he would always love him, no matter what he did or said. Scorpius is amazing like that. He's a Malfoy, and a Slytherin to his bones, but he's got that part of him that really shocks Draco.

He's kind and he really does believe that there's good in everybody and that you shouldn't give reputations to people without really knowing them first.

Draco places the pages on his desk before heading downstairs to talk to his best friend. As much as Astoria and Draco aren't romantically involved, they understand each other better than most romantic couples do.

"Astoria!" Draco calls as he searches for his wife, finding her finally in the kitchen, sipping down a mug of tea.

"Yes, Draco?"

"Scorpius knows. Some little rat in his Potions class said that he heard from the Fat Lady that Harry and I were always sneaking around together when we were in school. Tori, I wanted to be the one to tell him. He said that he doesn't care if it's true or not and that he loves me no matter what. I don't know where he gets his kindness from."

Without missing a beat, Astoria says, "His father."

Draco smiles, though he doesn't believe Astoria at all.

"Draco, I think telling Scorpius will probably be the easiest thing you've ever done. He'll probably be a little shocked because even though he has his suspicions, he probably doesn't believe it one hundred percent, and won't until he hears it directly from you. But he loves you and always will. It may take him a little while to get used to the thought of his dad with another man—Harry Potter, at that. But you know Scor, he'll be just fine," Astoria smiles back, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder, flicking some of her thick, dark hair over her shoulder.

Astoria leans forward and kisses Draco's cheek before spinning around, focusing her attention back on her tea.

"Well, I suppose I should tell Harry before Albus does. Al's not thrilled about hearing about his dad's double life from what Scorpius said in his letter, so excuse me while I go call Harry."

Astoria nods and takes a sip of her tea as she watches Draco head off to his study.

As Draco makes his way to his study, he pulls out his mobile and holds down the number two button—Harry's speed dial.

After only one ring, Harry answers with an excited, "Draco!"

"Harry, I'm afraid I'm not only calling to tell you I love you this time. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but..."

"What's wrong, love?" Harry asks.

"I received a letter from Scorpius earlier this evening and it wasn't exactly just a 'Hey, Dad, how are you?' letter," Draco replies, biting his lower lip like he knew Harry loved, though he couldn't see it. "He said that somebody in his Potions class, which Albus happens to be in, said that he heard from the Fat Lady portrait that you and I used to sneak around a lot when we were in school."

Harry sucks in a breath on the other end of the call and doesn't reply for what feels like an eternity.

"Shit. I haven't even told any of my kids yet. I told Ginny, but I haven't told the kids yet. Shit. Did Scorpius say how Albus was doing?"

"Yeah... He said Albus was acting very ghostly—Like he was trying not to believe it, though Scorpius could tell he did. I'm sorry, love," Draco apologizes, dropping his head into his free hand.

"No, don't be sorry. But I am going to go owl Albus, James and Lily. What I'm going to say, I don't really know, but I guess I'll figure that out when I get there. I love you so much, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry. Always remember that. 'Even when the world is against you—"

"I'll be by your side, for when the world is walking out, I'll be walking in," Harry finishes, reciting word for word a line Draco always says to him.

Harry hangs up the phone and Draco tosses his to the corner of his desk.

On his desk, Draco had three picture frames; The three most important people in his life all smiling at him while he works.

The first, the obvious picture of his wife smiling at the camera, her perfectly straight teeth reflecting off the sun behind her. Her dark brown hair cascading down to the middle of her waist in curls. This picture was taken on Draco and Astoria's wedding day. She was happy.

The second, the also obvious picture of his son. This one, taken about two years ago shows Scorpius on his first broom, about to kick off.

The third, the not so obvious picture of the man he loves. Harry stood in the living area of a hotel room the two had gotten about three years back, his hair a mess—like usual—his face contorted into a very surprised look, and his hand outstretched, trying to obstruct the camera's view of his half-naked figure. Unfortunately for Harry, his hand didn't do a good job.

Draco laughs to himself as he remembers that day.

_ It was a rainy day in the beginning of April and Harry and Draco had just woken up from the best sleep of both of their lives. Draco had never laughed so hard, he swore. Harry just looked so adorable with his messed up hair and crimson colored pajama pants._

_ "Hey, put that camera down!" Harry shouted through peals of laughter. _

_ "Awwe, c'mon, you look sexy," Draco tried, forcing a shocked expression to make its way onto Harry's face as he snapped the picture._

_ Harry lunged at Draco, trying as best he could to take that insufferable contraption away from Draco._

_ "Nope! You're not getting it!" Draco held the Muggle device as high above his head as he could._

_ Harry sat up for a second before removing himself from the bed the two were on and said as he walked toward the hotel room balcony, swaying his hips a little more than usual, "Then neither are you."_

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will review! Please review! It means a lot!

xoxo,

K.J


	4. Chapter 4

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

Usually, when my mobile goes off, I miss it on the first call, fearing that if I look down at the caller ID and it's not Draco, I'll get more upset and when I call the original person back, I sound like I'm crying. However, this time, I forget about my little 'rule' and answer right away.

"Yeah?" I ask into the receiver as I make up James' twin sized bed that I've been sleeping in since I told Ginny.

"Harry, it's Hermione. I need you to listen to me. Ron's at work, and we haven't gotten time to really discuss what you told us the other day. Harry, I will always love you, regardless of what you do. Please believe that. Draco is lucky to have you in the way he does."

It takes me a few seconds to answer, partially because I'm not sure what to say, and partially because I'm confused on how the bloody hell Ginny makes these damn beds every morning.

"Thank you, Hermione. That means a lot, but you have to understand that regardless of whether my telling Ginny made everything easier, that doesn't make it right. What I did, I mean. I lied to everyone, I lied to my wife—soon to be ex-wife. And I made the love of my life wait for twenty-five years until I told even one person. Well, that's not true. Astoria's known since the very beginning, but she's the only one.

It came out at Hogwarts—Scorpius owled Draco and I don't doubt that Rose or Hugo owled you or Ron either. I also told James, Albus and Lily that if they chose to believe it, they were completely free to. I wasn't going to stop them from believing the truth."

I finally finish making that bloody bed and sit down, still holding my mobile to my ear.

"You did the right thing, Harry. And your children love you, my children love you, and Scorpius loves you. There is nothing you could say or do that would change that—not even falling in love with Draco Malfoy. Just be honest with your kids, tell them you love them and that's all you really can do."

"Then why am I so nervous to do it?" I ask, mostly to myself.

"Because they're your children and you value their opinion on not only you, but your choices too. But I'm telling you, Harry, they will accept your choice to be with Draco because they love you. I know they will—if you would only tell them," Hermione advises, laughing a bit towards the end of her statement.

"Hermione, I appreciate your help, but I really should be getting... out. Give Ron my best."

I quickly hang up the phone and shoot a quick text message to Draco, telling him I'm on my way over to the Manor as he'd asked if I wanted to come spend a little time with him while Astoria is visiting with her family for a few days.

I can't be bothered to make myself sick by apparating, so I grab a handful of floo powder and in a clear voice state, "Malfoy Manor."

In the blink of an eye, I'm standing in the fireplace of Draco's study, looking at him as he sits at his desk, writing something in a thick, leather-bound book.

Draco tilts his head up and his face immediately lifts, a smile forming on his face.

"Harry... You have no idea how happy I am to see you," Draco mumbles, wrapping his arms around me as he buries his nose in my unruly ebony hair.

"What's wrong, my love?" I ask, hugging him back tightly, breathing in his citrus mixed with vanilla scent that I love so much.

"I've been by myself for two days. I missed seeing your face and hearing your voice... And kissing your lips," Draco replies, his voice lowering considerably at the tail end of his sentence, craning his neck down to press his lips to mine.

I'm startled at first, but soon enough my arms are wrapping themselves around Draco's neck, pulling him down to a point where I am more comfortable kissing him.

After a short while, Draco decides to move us to his desk chair—a large, leather chair, too big for any one person to sit in alone.

Draco sits down first and pulls me onto his lap so I'm straddling him—not the most comfortable of positions, but if I'm distracted by kissing Draco, I'm just fine.

My fingers knot in Draco's hair and his hands claw at my lower back.

Draco slides his hands up the back of my shirt and my shirt quickly makes its way to the floor of Draco's study.

Draco runs the tips of his fingers up and down my spine, giving me shivers as he moves from kissing my lips to kissing his way down my neck.

As Draco makes his way from my neck to my chest, I disentangle my fingers from Draco's hair and begin to pull his white button-up out of his trousers.

Slowly, but surely, Draco and I shed our clothing further and make our way to the bedroom Draco sleeps in while Scorpius is away at school.

* * *

"What's on your mind, love?" Draco asks, running his fingers through my hair as we lay together, the comforter draped lazily over us.

"You. I can't imagine how I could have gotten so lucky to have a man like you in my life," I reply, gently caressing his cheek, a small smile tugging at my lips.

Draco smiles back and kisses my lips lightly—much differently than before.

"I love you, Draco Lucius Malfoy," I whisper, kissing Draco's lips again.

"And I love you, Harry James Potter. I am in love with you—and I have been since I saw you at the Yule Ball. Before then, I made it my life goal to put you through hell, but now—now I can't see my life without you in it. I can't see myself without you. The best part of me is you."

I smile—really smile—and lean in to kiss Draco's full, rosy lips.

Draco and I are too distracted, what with our lips attached and our hands tangled in hair and searching each others' bodies so we don't realize that one of the huge french doors to Draco's room is being opened.

"Draco, I told you to have these documents signed before—Oh my goodness! Draco! I'm so sorry!" Astoria yelps, nearly dropping the documents she's holding in her professionally manicured hands.

Draco jolts away from me and reaches for the comforter to make sure none of him is exposed—not that she hasn't seen it all before. (Though, that's not something I like to think about. I love Scorpius like my own son, but I like to think I'm the only person who's seen Draco's body.)

"Astoria! I thought you were coming home Tuesday?" Draco asks as I reach for my pants which are are laying at the end of Draco's bed and shrug them on before rustling around in the comforter for my trousers.

"I was, but I called earlier and left a message with Antonia that I was coming home today so I could talk to you about Scorpius and—Harry, why are you getting dressed? Are you leaving? Please don't leave on my account! I will only be just a minute. Please stay. Keep Draco company after I leave."

I smile slightly and nod, snuggling back into bed with my love.

"Astoria, what's this about Scorpius? Is everything okay?" Draco asks, wrapping an arm around my back, not bothering to cover up his upper half—Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Draco Malfoy, the man known for his modesty.

"Yes, everything is well, but he's owled me and asked me twice since I've been with my parents if what the boy in his Potions class said about you and Harry is true. I've told him that that is a matter to be discussed with you and you alone. Harry, have you told your children yet?"

I look up, caught off guard, not expecting to be brought into this conversation.

"Well, I owled my children and told them that they were free to believe what they wanted."

"That sounds good. I think that's what I'll tell Scorpius—at least to hold him over until Spring when he comes home for holiday. Thanks, Harry... You two, carry on. I'm heading back to my parents. Draco, these documents _need _to be signed by Tuesday. Harry, see to it that he does as he's told, as I assume you'll be staying here at least until then—hopefully even afterward. Our offer about you moving in here still stands, Harry. Don't forget that."

Astoria places the documents she needs Draco to sign on his desk and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"Now, where were we?" Draco winks, pulling me tightly against his naked form, planting a firm kiss on my lips and sliding his hands a little further downward.

* * *

I apologize that this chapter wasn't uploaded on my regular schedule. But, I'm sure some of you have heard that Hurricane Sandy hit the east coast of the United States. Well, since I live on the east coast, my electric and internet got wiped out until just now. I hope you can all forgive me!

xoxo,

K.J


	5. Chapter 5

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

Ginny sighs. She really hates that since filing for divorce with the Ministry its been nothing but phone calls and papers to sign and paparazzi swarming the house asking questions.

"Harry, you've got to sign these papers as soon as possible," Ginny says, gritting her teeth as she talks into her mobile.

Ginny paces back and forth in her kitchen with her mobile pressed to her ear, shaking the papers she is holding around in a fit of anger.

"Ginny, I'm a little busy right now—Love, please, two minutes and I'm all yours—Owl me the papers and I'll sign them. I want this just as much as you do, remember?"

Ginny sighs again. Yes, she wants this. She wants to be divorced, to no longer be a Potter. But it's saddening. In a sense, she's losing a large portion of her life. The portion of her life where she was married to The-Boy-Who-Lived. She was The Chosen One's Chosen One—For a little while anyway.

Though, when she really thought about it, she never was Harry's Chosen One. That was Draco, though he had never said so. And now it is Draco kissing Harry goodnight and waking up to him.

Three weeks ago, Harry moved out of Ginny's house, and in with Draco and Astoria, making the whole situation much more real.

"Fine. I'll owl them to you later. A few friends invited me our for drinks tonight. I'll be much too busy to do it tonight. My best to Astoria," Ginny says, smiling slightly when she recalls a fun shopping outing she spent with Astoria a few months back.

Harry says he'll give her best to Astoria and hangs up—no doubt to go do incredibly sinful things with Draco for hours on end. The mere thought of that gives Ginny chills, though she tries to ignore it.

A knock on the front door distracts Ginny momentarily as she heads over to answer it.

Behind the door stands Hermione Granger-Weasley, her sister-in-law and one of her closest friends.

"Can we talk, Ginny?" Hermione asks, looking as serious as ever.

Ginny nods and lets Hermione through the door and into the kitchen where the papers she's meant to owl to Harry lay on the floor in a pile.

As Hermione takes a seat at the kitchen table, Ginny picks up the papers and sets them on the counter.

"Coffee? Tea?" Ginny asks her guest.

"No thanks, I'm only here for a minute. I've come to talk about Harry."

"What about him? If you've been trying to phone him, I've been arguing with him non-stop all day. He's been so wrapped up in Draco—or Draco in him, whichever they prefer—that he's completely disregarded the divorce papers. Very infuriating," Ginny rants as she pours hot water into a cup with a tea bag.

Ginny sits down across from her friend and sips her tea with dainty sips before Hermione continues.

"No, actually. I wasn't trying to phone him. I've come to talk to you about how I think you're holding this against Harry far too much. He never intended to hurt you by his choices. Harry gave you your children and you couldn't possibly resent him for that. You wouldn't have James, Albus or Lily if Harry hadn't lied to you. I'm not saying you should be thrilled about Harry's decision, but you should cut him a little bit of slack. Harry loves you, Ginny, he's just not in love with you."

Ginny groans loudly and takes the last sip of her tea before slamming it down on her table.

"Hermione, I don't need you here to give me so much shit about my divorce and _my _business. It does not concern you or anything to do with you. Think about how you would feel and how you would react if you found out Ron was sneaking around with Draco bloody Malfoy. Ron is your husband, just as Harry was mine. However, Harry was unfaithful to me and he had been doing so since fourth year. I do not resent him for the simple fact that he gave me my babies, but I'm not proud to be Ginevra Molly Weasley, formerly Potter, the woman recently divorced after being cheated on for years."

Hermione sighs in reply and stands, "Ginny, I don't appreciate your tone. I'm just trying to help you. I realize I can do nothing to resurrect your marriage, but I can do something to help build a friendship between you and Harry. And I'll be damned if I don't try."

Ginny groans again and stands, moving to place her now empty cup in the sink, not looking at Hermione.

"Fine. But in my home, you will not disrespect me. You are my sister-in-law, but that gives you no right to tell me what to do with my own personal affairs. Harry was my husband, and I am hurt beyond your comprehension that he's done this to me and our family. Hell, while I was on the phone with him earlier trying for the umpteenth time to get him to sign the damn divorce papers, I'm assuming by how he had to tell Draco to stop doing whatever he was doing, Draco was all over him—My husband! Until those papers are notarized, Harry is still my husband, and I really am uncomfortable with knowing that he is sleeping next to Draco Malfoy every night."

Hermione steps over to Ginny and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, would you rather he be sleeping next to you? I highly doubt that."

"No. I suppose not. Hermione, I'm hurt, can't you see that? How's Ron been handling this situation?"

Hermione sighs again and frowns at the ground.

"He's... less than thrilled. He's definitely not happy because you're his baby sister, but he wants Harry to be happy. He is his best mate, after all. He's stuck between a rock and a hard place. But he thinks you're being a tad too hard on Harry, as well."

"You've discussed this with my brother?!"

"He's my husband!"

Ginny huffs and turns away from Hermione.

"Well, I suppose I'll just be on my way. Ginny, I didn't want to upset you by saying any of this. It may be none of my business, but I figured I could just weigh in, as your friend. But I see that you don't want to talk as friends, so I'll talk as family. Cut Harry some slack. If the situation were reversed, you know he would cut you some slack."

"But it's not."

"But it could have been!"

"Well, honey, we are where we are! He made his choice, he set his stage and now he needs to own up to what he's done."

"He already has. He told you, he apologized, he left. Give him a break!"

With that, Hermione leaves, slamming the front door closed, leaving Ginny a mix between upset, angry, and proud to have a friend like that all at the same time.

"Dammit!"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed! Please, please review! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	6. Chapter 6

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

"Scorpius! Have you seen this?" Albus Potter yelps, shoving an issue of the _Prophet _at him.

Scorpius groans, putting down the book his nose has been buried in for the past half an hour and taking the paper his friend was practically forcing him to read.

"_**Potter Drama! A divorce!**_" Scorpius reads aloud. "_After keeping a close eye on the home of the Wizarding World's own savior, Harry Potter and wife, Ginevra Weasley-Potter, we've concluded that Harry Potter has stopped coming home! In the last three weeks, Harry James Potter has stopped coming home to his wife—or possibly, ex-wife? No details have been released just yet, but you better believe we'll find out soon enough. Ginevra Weasley is now beginning to simply stay inside, away from the reporters as not to answer any further questions. Could this be a divorce in the works, or simply another business trip for one Harry Potter?_"

Scorpius sighs. There's been nothing but this Potter divorce nonsense in every issue of the _Prophet _and just about every magazine for a month. And every time something new about his parents comes out, Albus forces Scorpius to read it, as if he was some sort of genie and could grant him wishes to fix all of this.

"How are you not bothered by this? If you didn't read the next blurb, allegedly, _your _dad is supposedly having an affair with _mine _and _that's _why he's stopped coming home!" Albus shrieks, tearing the newspaper into shreds and tossing them into the now dimly lit fireplace behind him.

"It doesn't bother me because it's the truth. The truth may hurt, but in the end, it's what matters. I want my dad to be happy. He deserves it after everything that's happened to him. Your dad too. So, it's a good situation. Plus, my parents have long since stopped being romantically involved. Probably about thirteen years, if I'm right. They had me, and they were done."

"Well, I think you're insane. Your father is Draco Malfoy! My mum has told me stories about the terrible things he's done to everyone in their Hogwarts years!"

"All in the past. My father is, deep down, and good man. He has long since transformed from being a pompous git to being a decent human being. Accept it, Albus. Mine and your dads are together, like it or not. I've accepted it, you should too."

* * *

After sitting and watching Albus Potter pout for a good ten minutes, Scorpius decides it's high time to spend some much-needed alone-time with the one he himself has an eye for—not that anyone knew it, of course.

Scorpius sneaks to the previously anointed meeting spot and can't help but smile when he sees _her_, red hair, book in hand, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Psst. Get your nose out of that book, Miss," Scorpius smiles, plopping himself down on the floor beside none other than, Rose Weasley.

"Score! I didn't even hear you!" she laughs, her eyes twinkling the way Scorpius loves as she leans forward to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"That's because you're so wrapped up in your reading. What is it today?"

"Hogwarts, A History."

"Well, well, well, recreational or educational?" Scorpius asks, genuinely curious as his hand slips into Rose's.

"Both."

"Rose, can I ask you something?" Scorpius asks hesitantly, brushing a piece of Rose's red hair out of her face.

"Anything."

"Do your parents know about you and I?"

"No. Does your dad know?"

"No. I'm going to tell him when we go home on holiday next month, though. It's time he knows."

"I agree. But somehow I think Mum will be more understanding than my father will."

"Either way, Rose. I love you, and that's not going to change. I promise," Scorpius smiles before leaning in to give Rose a kiss on her full, rosy lips.

A minute or so passes before Rose places her hand on Scorpius' neck and kisses back, reminding him that she feels the same for him.

"Scorpius, you're everything I could have hoped for, coming here. I don't care what my parents or yours have to say about us being together. We _will _be together."

"You couldn't imagine how much that means to me to hear you say that, Rose," Scorpius smiles, standing up, reaching a hand down to help her up.

After staring goofily at each other for about thirty seconds, Rose asks with a shy smile, "Will you dance with me?"

And right there, in their hidden meeting place, the two held each other and danced, no music, just the sounds of their dress shoes sliding across the cold grounds.

* * *

Dun dun dun!

xox,

K.J


	7. Chapter 7

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

"Draco! Stop fussing with your hair and get down here! We're going to be late!" Astoria yells up the stairs at the Manor to Draco as I stand back and laugh at her attempts at a lost cause.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, Astoria! Relax! We've got hours until we have to be at King's Cross," Draco calls back to his wife as he descends the stairs, buttoning up the last few buttons on his shirt.

"Well, excuse me for wanting to see my only son," Astoria snaps, a playful note still in her voice.

"He's my only son too, and I'm just as excited to see him, but I repeat, we have _hours_."

"Didn't Harry tell you? We're meeting up with Hermione, Ron, and... Ginny to go to the station."

Draco looks at me and gives me a Look—capital intended. His eyes narrow into slits and his mouth twists into a sour frown.

"Draco, if I have to deal with seeing Ginny—my wife who refuses to sign my divorce papers after calling me non-stop about doing it myself—then so do you," I say, remembering once again how Ginny _won't _give me a divorce.

"Fine. But only for you. And I'm not going to stop holding you or kissing you for the entire time we're around her. I think you owe me that much for not telling me."

"Fair enough."

After ten more minutes of Draco's primping, and ten _more _minutes of Draco and Astoria arguing about Draco's tie looking very Gryffindor-ish, we are finally on our way to Hermione and Ron's house to meet up with them.

"Draco, stop giving me that look. I know you don't want to see Ginny, and neither do I, but look on the bright side: At least James, Albus, Lily, and Scorpius are staying at the manor, and not with Ginny. Furthermore, if you be the bigger person today, and don't make things too uncomfortable, it could be in your favor later on," I say, forcing a sour look onto Astoria's face at the last bit.

"Fine," Draco says, crossing his arms over his chest.

The rest of the time it takes us to get to Hermione and Ron's, Draco is almost silent as Astoria ad I chat about nothing special.

The three of us walk up to the door and Astoria knocks, a light knock that I'm surprised Hermione even heard it.

"Harry, Draco, Astoria! So glad you're here!" Hermione cheers as we step through the front door and follow Hermione into the sitting room.

Ron stands from his place next to his sister and comes to give me a brotherly hug and shake Draco's hand. He smiles at Astoria respectfully before turning back to me.

"So, Harry, are you excited to see your kids?" Ron asks as Ginny comes up behind him.

"Of course I am. And I'm sure Ginny is as well. Right, Gin?"

Ginny nods, her eyes darting between Draco and I.

"Well, who's ready to get going to King's Cross? Wouldn't want to be late, right Astoria?" Draco laughs, poking fun at his wife for rushing them earlier.

Everyone agrees and we all apparate to King's Cross—just in time too because everyone else is already waiting on Platform 9 ¾ for their children or family members to arrive.

And as I'm sure you can guess, Astoria goes absolutely mental when she hears the train arriving, clawing into Draco's arm with her cat claws.

While the train conductor wish the children a happy week long break, Astoria searches for Scorpius' face in the windows of the train. Though, when she does, her face goes from intense happiness to confusion.

Scorpius sits next to a tiny, red-headed girl, his arm draped around her shoulders as her head lays on his chest. Her eyes are closed, but even so, we all can tell who that girl is... And her father is positively fuming.

Yes, none other than young Miss Rose Weasley.

Hermione is smiling brightly, as is Astoria now. Draco is smiling as well, though not as intensely as his wife or Hermione. Ron and Ginny are practically as red as their hair. And me, well, I'm ecstatic. Not only have I found the good in the Malfoy senior, but my niece has found the good in the youngest Malfoy.

"I cannot believe this. You Malfoys are no good! First Harry, now Rose?" Ginny yells, causing a scene before storming off and disappearing in the throngs of parents or guardians awaiting their childrens' arrival.

The remaining five of us shrug and wait for our children to make their way over to us.

Astoria's smile continues as Scorpius makes his way toward us, one arm around Rose's waist and his other hand wrapped around Lily's hand, holding her tight so she doesn't get lost in the crowd.

Behind him follow Albus, James and Hugo, all smiling when their eyes fall upon their parents.

Lily drops Scorpius' hand and pushes her legs as fast as they'll go before leaping into my arms, shouting, "Dad!" as she does.

I'm almost knocked over by the sheer force of her hug, but I catch my bearings quickly and wrap my arms tightly around my daughter.

As I'm being bombarded by Lily, Scorpius is greeting his parents and introducing Rose to Draco and Astoria as not only Hermione and Ron's daughter, but also his girlfriend.

Astoria is beyond excited as she pulls Rose into a hug, happy for her son.

I let Lily down and turn to my sons, giving each of them a hug before also hugging Scorpius.

"Harry, we're going to head out and take Hugo home," Hermione says, kissing my cheek lightly. "Rose, honey, I assume you want to stay with Scorpius?"

Rose nods, snuggling back into Scorpius' arms.

Hermione hugs and kisses her daughter before leaving with her husband (who didn't even greet his daughter, due to her relationship with Scorpius) and son.

"Well, are all of you ready to go back to the manor for lunch?" Astoria asks to Draco, myself, her son and Rose, and my children.

Everyone nods and we all head back to the Manor, chatting aimlessly about how the children have been doing at school and things of that nature.

"I'm just going to address the big elephant in the room because even though I'm sure it was going to be addressed at some point, sooner is better than later," Scorpius begins once we arrive at the Manor, still holding tightly onto Rose. "Dad, Harry, care to explain?"

* * *

Hey, guys! Well, I'm so sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while, and I know ya'll are probably mad at me for it, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	8. Chapter 8

**_Shallow Secrets_**

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

"Well, I knew that was going to come up eventually. Way to jump right into things, Score," I say, laughing slightly, as I look at Draco once we get back to the Manor.

"Well, it's better to do things fast. You slow down you die."

Well, I can't argue with that.

"Hey! I told you that when you took a million years to ask me out!" Rose laughs, kissing Scorpius' cheek lightly.

"That sounds familiar," Draco mumbled under his breath, referring to me.

"Oh, shut it. That was a long time ago, Draco," I laugh, squeezing his hand tightly, running the pad of my thumb against his palm.

"Okay, you two. Scorpius asked a question and I am willing to bet that he would like an answer," Astoria intervenes, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder, a bright smile on her face—as per usual.

"Ah, Tori, but you see, Scorpius already knows the answer. He's long since figured out the situation and accepted it. However, if it will help you sleep better, Scorpius, I have been with Harry for the past twenty-five years," Draco explains, panning his eyes over all of the kids' faces.

None of them seemed especially shocked or like they weren't expecting it, though, Albus did close his eyes slightly, not making eye contact.

"But what does that mean for you and Mum?" Scorpius asks, his arm still around Rose.

"The same thing as it has meant for our entire marriage. Your mother is my best friend. Legally, we're married, but we're not anything more than friends," Draco says, putting his arm around Astoria and leaving his other around me, as it had been.

"Well, as I told Al when we were still at school, I've accepted it. You guys are together. Cool. It doesn't affect me. Above all, I want my family happy. Dad, you're happy. Mum, you're happy. Harry, you're happy. Therefore, I've accepted it."

Scorpius can't know just how much it means to me to hear my name being said as he addresses his mother and father. I'm family to him now, and that is beyond anything I could have ever asked for.

"Well, that's all well and good. Can we eat now?" Draco laughs, squeezing my hand tightly, kissing my temple.

Astoria's laugh chimes throughout the foyer before she leads everyone to the kitchen where a full meal lays out on the kitchen table.

* * *

After eating dinner as a family for the first time and all of the children have gone to bed, Draco and I lay in our bed, curled up together, not talking, just looking at each other.

We're laying on our sides, one of his hands caressing my hipbones through my pajama pants while my thumb gently runs along his cheek bone.

"I really love you, Draco," I say, a bright smile taking place on my face.

Telling Ginny may have been hard, but it was well worth it. Draco is everything to me, apart from my children, and living in this arrangement—myself, Draco, my children, Scorpius and Astoria—is beyond okay with me.

"And I really love you, Harry."

After twenty-five years of lying, deceiving, and sneaking around, Draco and I are finally able to fall asleep together and sleep through the night curled up in each others' arms.

When Draco and I first got together, it wasn't how it is now. It wasn't a relationship. It was random hook-ups in alcoves hidden by tapestries and in the Room of Requirement, it was winks and suggestive looks in class when nobody was looking. We wanted to slam each other up against walls and snog each other senseless, not lie silently in front of the fireplace, listening to the sounds of the others' heartbeat.

Though, I think the wanting to snog each other senseless may have been in part to the fact that we were horny teenage boys, but in the same light, it wasn't what it is now.

It wasn't until the middle of fifth year when I started to see Draco in a different light. I saw that he wasn't the git everyone thought he was. I saw that he had a heart—albeit a cold, unused one—but a heart nonetheless.

Draco once told me that I was how he learned to love—who taught him what it felt like to be loved and to love back. And he taught me that very same thing.

I was admired, never loved. Admired for being the Chosen One. The one who fought Lord Voldemort and won—as only a baby.

Draco loved me for me. Once we got past the wanting to give in to urges, we learned to talk to each other. And as soon as we learned to do that, we became more and more infatuated with each other.

Ron and Hermione could tell I was preoccupied by thoughts of someone, though they never knew who. When I began to see Ginny, they assumed she was the distraction, but of course, she wasn't.

Draco begged me to tell Ginny, Ron and Hermione about him, but when I wouldn't, he said he loved me far too much to stop seeing me—and for that, I was grateful.

But if I could do it again, I would never have made him wait twenty-five years.

Draco deserved someone who would put him up on a pedestal and tend to his every wish. Not someone who would only see him once a month. Now, granted, the only seeing each other once a month made _certain aspects _of our relationship better and more exciting, but it still wasn't enough to take away the pain of not seeing each other.

If not for Astoria's knowledge of our partnership, we never would have seen each other. All it would have been was late night phone calls—a relationship that would have dissipated after a few months.

Draco gave me a real relationship. Ginny gave me children, and I will forever be grateful to her for that, but I knew it was time to own up to my feelings and tell her.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, Love?" Draco asks, presumably because he can see the words I'm thinking practically written on my forehead.

"You. And how our relationship went from a not-so relationship to a complete, dedicated partnership."

"Not-so relationship, huh? That's a polite way to put what we were. You and I wanted to do nothing but rip each others' clothes apart."

"Though, that was probably because we were fifteen year-old boys... It was in our nature to want to do every last thing we did," I laugh, kissing his lips lightly, but for a quite long period of time.

Draco wrapped his right arm securely around me and slid me closer to him, crushing us as close as possible.

"Someone seems a little eager, huh?" I say, twisting my head so I can kiss Draco's neck.

Draco rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him. Draco's lips are soft against mine when I move to them, but the way we're kissing is anything but.

Draco and I haven't been 'intimate' with each other in days, what with all of the worrying about the kids' safe arrival, and this feels beyond anything we've done in a long time.

His arms hold me tightly, his fingers tearing at my t-shirt, threatening to rip holes into it.

In turn, I pull at Draco's hair. This is the only time anyone is permitted to touch it—when he's too busy trying to get off than worry about his hair.

Draco pulls my shirt up over my head and I groan at the feel of our skin-on-skin contact, as does Draco.

Draco flips me over onto my back and slides my pajama pants down just a bit so my hipbones are exposed.

My fingers scrape down Draco's back as his right hand pins my left to the bed next to me, his lips moving with mine.

"Ah, Harry, breakfast is going to be so awkward tomorrow..."

* * *

I'm so sorry this chapter took almost two months to get out. I have no excuses as to why or what happened, but all I have to say is that this chapter is FINALLY finished. And to hopefully give you guys a little more reason to forgive me, I threw in a lot of Drarry. I hope you all can forgive me!

xoxo,

K.J


	9. Chapter 9

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

"Could you boys be any louder?" Astoria laughs as her, Draco and I set the table for breakfast before we go wake the kids up.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Tori," Draco says in mock-innocence as he sets down a place-setting.

"Oh, yes, you do. I sleep in a room three down from you two and I _still _heard you two last night. I couldn't even tell which one of you was louder!"

Draco and I exchange a look, both holding back laughs and smiles.

"And furthermore, it went on for endless amounts of time. And when it stopped, the shower went on, and then it picked right back up again about half an hour later. I'm utterly surprised none of the kids heard you two. Or, if they did, I pray they don't say anything about it because _you _will be the ones who explain, while I sit by and laugh," Astoria says, the words she's saying seeming angry, though the smile on her face says otherwise.

Just to spite his best friend, Draco walks around me, grabbing my butt and biting my earlobe.

"Ew! Draco! Would you like me to clear off the table for you two so you don't break any of the china when you jump each other?" Astoria jokes, winking at us.

"No, but I think Harry and I are going to go take a shower while you finish this up. When we get out, we can wake up the kids," Draco says, wrapping an arm around me and towing me upstairs.

When Draco and I make it to the bathroom, we begin to undress, talking as we do.

"Do you think Ginny is going to try and see the kids while they're home?" I ask as Draco starts to turn the water on, the muscles on his bare back rippling.

I take in Draco's appearance, smiling at the sheer amount of love that overwhelms me. His pajama pants are slung lowly on his hips and he's shirtless. His right hand is outreached and he's testing the water, waiting for it to warm up.

"Can't be sure, really. She could, but I'm not sure she would because that would mean she would have to see you. And see us together. If I were her, I would go through flaming hoops if it meant I'd never have to see you again."

"Well, I understand you there. But... I think it's time we get this shower started," I say, running my hands down Draco's stomach, dipping my fingers into his pajama pants slightly before sliding them off completely.

Draco exhales heavily before stepping into the shower, flinching slightly when the water hit his back.

I follow suit, dropping my pajama pants so they pool around my feet before hopping into the shower with Draco.

* * *

"That was quite a long shower, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter," Astoria raises an eyebrow, still smiling like she understood.

Astoria understood that this was the first time in twenty-five years that Draco and I could be open about our relationship. We can kiss and hug and hold hands publicly, and we can be intimate with each other as much as we so desire—so long as our kids aren't scarred completely from either hearing it or pulling an Astoria and walking in on it.

"Boys, I love both of you. And I understand that you're going to be having as much sex as possible. I would be. I'm only kidding around when I say the things I do," Astoria smiles, wrapping her arms around both Draco and I.

Our hug is stopped by the sound of Scorpius comping down the stairs with Lily and Albus.

"Good morning, children!" Astoria chirps, making Albus flinch.

"James is still asleep. Rose is coming down in a minute. I went to go get her from her room before I got Lil and Al, but she said she'd be down in a minute," Scorpius says, hugging his mother before kneeling down so Lily could get on his back to be carried to the dining table.

It makes me so incredibly happy to see Scorpius getting along with my daughter the way he does.

Albus follows Scorpius into the dining room, as do Draco, Astoria and I.

The six of us sit down and just as we're about to eat, we're joined by Rose, who decided to spend the night here last night—in a room nowhere near Scorpius' room.

Albus doesn't make eye contact with anyone besides Astoria for the entire length of breakfast, apart from when he asked Rose to pass him the syrup for his pancakes.

Because of this, when Astoria recruits everyone to help clean up the table, I pull Albus into Draco's study to talk to him.

"Is everything alright, Albus?" I ask, leaning up against Draco's desk.

"I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I'm fine, just tired."

I don't believe a word of it. Something is definitely bothering him, I'm just not sure what.

"Albus, I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me what's bothering you. I may be your father, but I want you to feel comfortable talking to me about anything."

"I just had a hard time sleeping last night. It's my first night home, I'm not _at home_, Scorpius was up all night being cutesy with Rose until she left our room and went to her bedroom, plus, I couldn't help but hear you and Mr. Malfoy _all night_. Dad, I really am happy for you, and like I said, it wasn't just you and Mr. Malfoy that contributed to my mood this morning. I'm sorry, Dad."

Albus comes over to me and hugs me tightly before turning around and heading back into the sitting room where the rest of the family is, including Rose and James,

Rose is lying on the couch with her head on one of Scorpius' legs, Lily lying on the opposite side of him, her head on his other leg.

James is curled up with a book—his copy of _The Catcher and the Rye _that his Aunt Hermione bought him a few years back that he's read probably a hundred times.

Astoria is rattling on the phone with someone, a smile on her face.

And last, Draco is fixing his hair in a mirror to the right of where Astoria is.

* * *

Draco stares at himself in the mirror, pleased with his appearance. He knows he's got nothing to be ashamed of in terms of looks. There was a reason so many people wanted to be with him in Hogwarts, but alas, he had eyes only for Harry.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Scorpius asks, kissing his girlfriend's head before getting up, leaving the two redheads that were using him as a pillow to lie on the couch itself.

"Of course, Son," Draco replies, walking with his son into the kitchen, wondering what Scorpius could want.

He had an idea, but wasn't entirely sure.

"Well, Dad, it sounded like you were having a good time last night," Scorpius says, referring to Draco's... rendezvous last night with his partner.

"I should've known you were going to say something about that. Don't worry, your mother already reamed me for that."

"I'm not here to yell at you, Dad. What you do is your business. I would just rather appreciate it if I didn't have to hear it all night. And be questioned by an twelve year old girl who had no idea what was going on."

"Lily?"

"Yes. Lil has identified with me since she heard about Harry and Ms. Weasley's divorce. She comes to me now when she needs someone to talk to, rather than her brothers. And this morning, when I woke her up, she asked if I heard anything odd last night. Of course, I knew what she was talking about, but because she hadn't known what _it _was, I didn't say."

"Well, I'm sorry about the sheer volume of everything last night. But I can't promise it won't happen again," Draco laughs, winking before heading back out to the sitting room to join up with the love of his life, his wife and the children from the three of them.

Nothing could ruin this for him.

Or, at least, that's what he thought before the doorbell rang.

* * *

I hope ya'll enjoyed! (: I'm not gonna be home tomorrow, so I figured I would upload a day early for ya'll! (:

xoxo,

K.J


	10. Chapter 10

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Ginny wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea, but Hermione had suggested it, and she's generally right about these sorts of things, so, that's how she wound up standing outside the Malfoy Manor, a large folder in her hands.

Ginny rings the doorbell, her hands beginning to shake from fear. If Harry himself answered the door, she could simply hand him the folder and leave. If Astoria answered, she could smile, chat a bit and hand over the folder. Though, if Draco answered, there could quite possibly be hell to pay.

Ginny closes her eyes, not ready to face her husband's new family—his new family that includes her children.

"Ah, Ms. Weasley, can I help you?" Draco asks, a formality in his voice.

"This is for Harry. Please make sure it gets to him," Ginny says, handing over the folder.

"Of course. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

_Yes, shove the folder up your—_

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Harry asks, lightly shoving Draco out of the way.

"I brought something for you."

"Hang on, let me get the kids. I assume you would like to see them. Rose is here too," Harry insists, taking the folder from his wife and heading back toward the family room.

Ginny looks down at her toes and sighs loudly, causing Draco to snap his attention back to her.

"Is there something you'd like to say, Ms. Weasley?" Draco asks, knowing she has at least one thing to say to him.

"Yes, actually. I hated you so much in school, to the point where I wasn't sure I could hate you any more than I already did. But then you became a _home-wrecker _and stole my husband. Trust me when I tell you that I will make you pay for what you did to my family," Ginny growls.

It wasn't so much of what Draco said that irritated her, it was _how _he said it.

"Okay," he says simply, closing the door on her.

Ginny bangs on the door again, but it's no use. Nobody answers. Odds are, Draco has told Harry of Ginny's statements and he has decided not to let his children see Ginny.

Biologically, Ginny is their mother. But she isn't who Harry would want raising his kids anymore.

Ginny groans and apparates back to her home, where a man stands on her front porch.

Even before she sees his face, she knows who he is. Hell, she's only known him since she was in school—not only that, but he's also her boyfriend.

"Hi, Honey," Ginny smiles, placing a hand on his back before going to open the front door for the two to head inside. "Come inside, dear, it's chilly out."

The man, smiles back at Ginny, his smile brightening up his face immediately.

"How was your trip this morning?" the thick Irish accent of Ginny's boyfriend and long time friend, Seamus Finnigan exaggerates the words he says.

"Well, it went exactly as I expected it to. Harry was relatively cooperative, but I kind of ran my mouth off a little at Draco. I didn't really mean to, but I suppose it was better to say it than keep it inside."

Seamus kisses Ginny's forehead and smiles.

"Don't worry, Love. Everything will be fine," he says, squeezing her hand.

"I called Draco a home-wrecker. I shouldn't have. Technically, if anyone was the home-wrecker, it was me. But I didn't actually break Draco and Harry up. They just kept themselves hidden."

Seamus' lips twitch, a smile threatening to take purchase on his face.

"I don't want to upset you, Gin, but I just have a question. How did you never figure out that Harry was gay?"

"Are you making fun of me?" Ginny asks, laughing lightly, smiling at her boyfriend.

"A little bit, yeah."

Ginny smiles and leans up to kiss Seamus' lips, soft and pliant under her's.

When Seamus first called Ginny and asked if she would like to go out for dinner with him, she was skeptical. She had said yes, of course, but she wasn't sure of Seamus' intentions.

However, once she realized just how caring and sweet Seamus really was, she decided she could give someone else a chance.

And beyond that, since being with Seamus, Ginny has learned to be more accepting of Harry's moving on. Don't get that confused with being accepting of _Draco _himself. No, she would never.

Ginny wraps her arms tightly around Seamus, smiling when his coil back around her.

"Seamus, will you stay the night tonight? I've been so lonely recently, and I just want to know someone is here."

"Of course, Gin."

* * *

"Thanks, Harry—And Draco and Astoria, of course," Hermione smiles, kissing her best friend's cheek and hugging his boyfriend and Astoria.

Hermione came to the Manor to pick up her daughter, who spent the night with Scorpius for one night.

"Anytime, Hermione. Rose is such a joy to have around," Astoria smiles.

"Well, thank you."

Hermione kisses Harry's cheek one last time before towing her daughter out to her car—yes, Hermione has continued to use Muggle transportation, for the simple reason that it reminds her of her parents, even if they won't remember her.

"So, how are things with Scorpius?" Hermione asks, beginning to drive.

"Great. Is Dad still mad at me about Scorpius?"

"Your father was never mad at you, Honey. He just wasn't expecting it."

"And Aunt Ginny?"

"She's mad at your Uncle Harry and she felt like you were doing the same thing he did, though, the circumstances surrounding the two situations are completely different," Hermione smiles at her daughter, squeezing her hand tightly as she drives with the other.

"I feel like I should apologize to Dad and Aunt Ginny, though," Rose whispers, partly to herself.

"No, Honey, you have no reason to apologize. Do you see your Uncle Harry apologizing for falling in love with Draco?"

"Well, no, I guess not. He's not going apologize for being happy, and darnit, I won't either!" Rose cheers, smiling, looking at her mother with a huge smile adorning her face.

"That's the spirit!" Hermione cheers, happy that her daughter has finally learned to not care about what people say or think.

* * *

Sorry this chapter kind of ended abruptly, I hope the next one will be better! (:

I hope you enjoyed & will review.

xoxo,

K.J


	11. Chapter 11

_**Shallow Secrets**_

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

"What is it, Harry?" Astoria asks, referring to the envelope Ginny had dropped off about ten minutes ago.

I pull the little silver closure up and pull out the papers and photography paper inside, handing off the envelope to Draco.

I look at the photographs first. They're from Christmas time. Every picture is of the children and Ginny and Hermione and Ron—without me. I was completely absent for most of Christmas, and I know that. It's just hard seeing it in photographs that I was.

As I flip through the photos, I realize one actually wasn't from Christmas. This one had to be recent, as all of the Christmas photos had snow on the ground, where as, this one doesn't.

This one is of Ginny and Seamus Finnigan—kissing. And though that shouldn't have annoyed me, it did. Not because she was with Seamus, but because she didn't tell me. I somehow thought she may have wanted to tell me when she was finally seeing someone, but she didn't.

The papers inside were my divorce papers—signed by one Ms. Ginvra Weasley.

A smile slowly makes it's way onto my face. I am finally a single man again. The definition of 'single' being unmarried.

"Congrats, Harry, you're not married anymore," Astoria laughs, crouching down so Lily could jump on her back.

The children had been called to come see their mother, however, because of Ginny's comments toward Draco, I've decided it might be better if they see her at a later date. They don't seem to mind much, though, as Astoria and Draco have managed to distract them by asking them to chose a movie to watch as a family.

* * *

Later on after the children went up to bed, Draco, Astoria and I decided to watch another movie. Well, Astoria watched _Nights in Rodanthe _while Draco and I stared at each other and talked about how happy we were able to finally be together.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed, goodnight you two," Astoria smiles, dancing out of the room gracefully.

"Goodnight, Tori," Draco smiles back as I say, "Sweet dreams, Astoria!"

Once Astoria is gone, Draco turns back to me and gently caresses my cheek before he leans in and kisses my forehead, both of my cheeks, my nose, and finally, my lips.

I close my eyes and place my hand on the back of his neck gently, letting a light whimper escape my lips.

"Draco, I love you. And I want to thank you for waiting as long as you did for me to come to my senses and tell Ginny. And I want to thank you for accepting my children into your home and becoming another stable parental figure in their lives, along with Astoria," I begin, taking a hold of his hand with my free one. "You are my world, Draco Malfoy, and I want you to know that you genuinely make me happier than I ever have been, especially now that I can do this," I say as I lean in and kiss him. "whenever I want."

Draco smiles, leaning his forehead against mine.

"Harry, do you remember when we went out to celebrate our ten year anniversary and—"

"Almost had an unfortunate run in with Rita Skeeter? Of course. I may be getting old, but I'm not too old to remember that."

_"Harry, I can't imagine my life without you. Ten years ago, we were fourteen year old boys, messing around, and look at us now. I'm more in love with you than I ever thought possible and one day, I hope to be with you publicly," Draco smiled, kissing Harry's forehead, lingering slightly._

_ Harry closed his eyes, reveling in that moment. He could've stayed there forever, in that moment._

_ Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry, pulling him into a tight embrace. _

_ "I love you, Draco Malfoy."_

_ "And I love you, Harry Potter."_

_ Draco and Harry stood, embracing each other tightly, hidden by an alcove in the Leaky Cauldron. They hadn't come in together, and they weren't going to leave together, but the fact that they were _together _was all that mattered. _

_ Harry was getting tired of lying to Ginny about where he was going and with whom, and Draco was getting antsy waiting for Harry to tell her._

_ Astoria, Draco's wife, was perfectly fine knowing her husband was happily in a relationship with Harry Potter. All she wanted was for the father of her only son to be happy. _

_ "I know I saw Potter come in here! Where is he?!" the voice of Rita Skeeter floated into the tapestry covered alcove Draco and Harry were hiding behind._

_ Both men's eyes widened considerably, Draco's hands even dropped from around Harry._

_ "Why is she always around?" Harry hissed, standing up on his toes to kiss Draco's lips quickly._

_ Draco seemed to think for a moment before Harry saw his eyes light up._

_ "Follow me," Draco whispered._

_ The two men slipped out of the alcove and out the back door, leading to an alleyway behind the pub._

_ Draco wrapped Harry's arm around his and apparated back to the one and only Malfoy Manor._

_ Harry looked at his watch, realizing it was almost dinner time._

_ "I have to get home, Dray. If I come home any time past six, Ginny will have my arse. Once a month this happens, and she's going to figure it out eventually."_

_ "Harry, it's been two years, if she hasn't figured it out by now, she won't."_

_ "She will. But hopefully I'll be able to tell her first."_

"Back when we were still young. And really bad at covering our tracks," Draco laughs as we lay, tangled together in our bed.

"Eh, nobody figured it out. Just shut up and kiss me, you fool," I say, running my fingers through Draco's hair.

Draco leans in and presses his lips to mine.

"But on a serious note, how did nobody figure it out that we were seeing each other? We hid it a lot, but there were so many opportunities for people to out us and it never happened," Draco points out, rightfully, I suppose.

There were a lot of opportunities for people to figure out that Draco and I were seeing each other, especially while we were at school, but somehow nobody did. People just ignored the fact that every time Draco Malfoy went AWAL, so did Harry Potter. That and when both of us went AWAL at night, neither of us would be at breakfast the next morning. Nobody ever caught that?

"Dray, we both conveniently disappeared at the same time. And it's not like that was a one-time thing when we sneaked away to have 'alone time', it happened at least a couple times a week. I question whether or not people actually figured it out and just didn't say anything. It couldn't have been hard."

"Maybe people just didn't want to out us. The only thing I wonder is whether or not Granger, Weasley, or Pansy ever figured it out before we told them. They were the closest to us, and inevitably would figure out both of us were conveniently M.I.A at the same times. Especially Granger. She's not as dense as Weasley or Pansy. Don't get me wrong, I love Pansy dearly. She's, aside from Tori, my best friend—excluding my wonderful boyfriend, of course," Draco smiles, kissing me before continuing. "But, she's not the brightest crayon in the box."

"Well, maybe they did, but didn't want to think about what we were out doing so they pushed it out of their heads?" I suggest, wiggling my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm not sure what you mean. All we did was study," Draco says innocently, his face giving away that he isn't as innocent as he pretends to be.

"Yeah, study each other," I whisper in Draco's ear, flipping us over so I'm on top of him. "Every sound, every curve, every weakness. Dray, I know you better than I know myself."

"And I you."

That's all Draco can get out before my lips hit his, not that he seemed to mind much.

* * *

Well, this chapter took a while to get out. Sorry! I hope you all enjoyed though!

xoxo,

K.J


End file.
